LOTM: Decimation S3 P5/Transcript
(Jordan is seen charging toward Erin and her allies as he prepares to attack) Jordan: You're gonna regret getting in my way sis! (Jordan fires a psy beam at the group which Erin blocks with an ice wall, however it shatters on impact) Erin: Jordan! Jordan: Don't even try convincing me! It won't help! Erin: You're my brother! I don't want to hurt you! Yang: Not my brother! So I'm MORE then glad to hurt him! (Yang charges at Jordan with Blake) Jordan: Ah the Yuri Baits! (Jordan then creates a sword made of psychic energy) Jordan: Let's end this shall we?! (Yang throws a punch at Jordan who blocks it with his sword, which allows Blake to rush up and slice him) Erin: !! Jordan: Sneaking little ninja bitch! (Jordan regenerates and turns to Blake) Jordan: Fitting that two freaks of nature should battle to the death huh? Blake: I'm not a freak! I'm a person! You're the freak of nature! Jordan: You keep telling youself that you cat ear whore! Maybe I should go find that Adam guy and have cut off your girlfriend's other arm. Blake: !! (Suddenly Jordan is hit by fire) Jordan: AHH!! Weiss: Yeah! Don't like fire do you!? None of your kind does! Jordan: Looks like I'm gonna need some backup! (Jordan then creates several clones of himself with his psychic powers) Erin: Huh?! Jordan: How's this huh?! Jordan #2: Why fight just one of me- Jordan #3: When you can fight the whole thing?! (The Jordan clones all arm themselves with energy swords as the real Jordan looks around) Jordan: Looks like I've taken the upper hand. For a freak of nature, I do definitely impress don't I? Erin: I remember Omega doing something like this! You might be able to clone yourself, but you're power is weakened for each clone! Jordan: Ha! You can test that theory if you want, but you'll all die soon enough! Jordan #2: Now come at us! (The heroes all rush at Jordan and his clones, taking most of them down with ease) Shade: Jeez were these guys supposed to be hard? This is easy! Jordan: Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that... (The bodies of Jordan's clones then turn to goo before the goo lashes out and grabs onto Shade) Shade: AH WHAT THE?!! Yang: Shade! (The flesh then shoots forward and attaches to Shade's back) Shade: What the hell is this stuff?!! (The rest of the flesh then rejoins Jordan's body) Jordan: Ah, I see the parasite's found its first victim. Erin: Parasite?? (The flesh then crawls around Shade's body before it stares him in the face) Shade: Someone get- (The flesh then begins to ram itself down Shade's throat) Shade: !! Jordan: Perfect. (Shade grabs onto the flesh parasite as he tries to keep it from entering his body) Erin: Jordan stop! Jordan: I mean I could, but that would spoil the fun wouldn't it? (Yang then punches Jordan in the back of the head) Yang: You better call that thing off right now! Jordan: Ha! Try and make me bitch! (Jordan turns and kicks Yang away) Jordan: I don't think you've people even understood my purpose to be here! I'm just a thief, not a big time villain. Yet even still you people treat me like I'm threatening your world when all I'm doing is looking out for myself! Yang: And you think we're gonna let you get away with that?! Jordan: Oh don't worry Yang. I'm not gonna kill you, but I will take that other arm as recompense. (Jordan then charges toward Yang as Shade is seen struggling against Jordan's flesh parasite as he manages to pull it from his mouth) Shade: Ah gross! Someone help me pull this thing off! (Nora rushes over and starts to pull) Nora: WOW! THIS IS! ON TIGHT!! Shade: GET IT OFF ME!! (Ren comes over, grabs Nora and starts to pull) Ren: HRR!! WHAT IS THIS STUFF ANYWAY?! Shade: IT'S PART OF HIS BODY!! (As the two continue pulling, the flesh suddenly jumps from Shade's body and reconnects with Jordan who then begins to gain an energy boost) Jordan: Ooooh man! We're at full power now! Shade: Oh crap. (Jordan then reactivates his absorption shield) Jordan: Alright, who's gonna come and fight?! (Erin notices the fighting still going on with Risky and her Tinkerbats. She then makes a choice) Erin: Guys! Go and stop the attack on Atlas! I'll deal with Jordan! Ruby: What?? Erin: You heard me, go! (The others then run off as Jordan watches them leave) Jordan: Cowards. (Jordan then turns to face Erin) Jordan: So you're gonna do it this way huh sis? Erin: Jordan. You need to know. You can't beat me. So please. Stop this. Jordan: I can't beat you!? HA! Someone is cocky! Erin: Its not being cocky. Its a fact. You do NOT want me to use my full power. Jordan: Oh I know about your "full power" sis. I know how weak that Ice Armor of yours is for one. Erin: It's not weak. Jordan: Well it's nothing like dad's. That much is true. Erin: Jordan, I don't want to fight you. Please give up. Jordan: Never! I've come to far to give up sis, you know that! Erin: Then you've asked for this Jordan. Jordan: Sure seems that way! (Erin then fires an ice blast at Jordan which he stops in mid air with his psychic powers) Jordan: But I'm not gonna hold back just because you're my sister. You know that right? Erin: …. Fine then.... I told you I was bringing you home Jordan. And if this is the only way.... (Erin's Dragon Armor forms) Erin: So be it. (Jordan then activates his Purity form) Jordan: Oh this is gonna be fun! (The two then prepare to fight. It then cuts to Malcolm and his men as they're seen breaking into an armory) Gang member #1: Oooh this looks good boss! Malcolm: Sure does! He did say this was supposed to some of the best stuff here. Gang member #2: No one's gonna stop us once we get these babies! Gang member #3: Oh y- (A tendril then wraps around the gang member's face before he's pulled away by Shade) Shade: I knew I smelled something over here! Gang member #2: Oh crap! We're caught! Malcolm: *sigh* Oh brother.... (Malcolm turns to face Shade) Malcolm: I assume you're alone you freak? Shade: Sorry. But the others are dealing with that little army you brought. and I'm sure between them and the military force here, it will QUICKLY fall. Malcolm: Still, you won't be walking out of this alive. That's for sure. (Malcolm's body begins to glow orange as his Spirit emerges) Shade: Oh crap. Malcolm: And considering you're weak to fire, I think my Spirit Fireball here has the advantage to this fight. Shade: Well I can still beat you! Malcolm: Hmph. Men, recover the weapons, I'll deal with the worm. (The gang members walk into the armory as Malcolm's Spirit joins his side) Fireball: You called? Malcolm: Yes I did. There's a Targhul over there that needs fried. Fireball: Ha! That's my specialty! Shade: *thinking* Shade I think you may have bitten off more than you can chew! Malcolm: So, we fighting or not Shade? Shade: *thinking* Play dumb and run! *Out loud* Who's Shade? *thinking* Not that dumb! (Shade then runs out and away from Malcolm) Malcolm: Wha- Hey get back here! (Malcolm starts running after Shade with Fireball by his side) Fireball: Uhh Malcolm, shouldn't we be watching the others? Malcolm: As long as this thing stays far away from the armory we'll be fine! Now come on! (Malcolm and Fireball continue running after Shade who's seen forming a psychic link with his allies) Shade: Hey guys! I'm not trying to be a bother but PLEASE tell me you got the pirates under control! (Over with Yang) Yang: Yeah um Shade? I'm gonna have to call you back. (Yang dodges a giant metal food. Yang is seen fighting a giant steam power ship with cannons and a pair of long legs) Shade: *voice* No don't cut me off! I'm being chased by a flaming ghost and you're trying to cut me off?! Yang: Well your psychic link is coming at a bad time! Shade: *voice* I'M the one having a bad time here! Yang: Where even are you?! (Yang then sees Shade being chased across from her) Shade: *yelling* I'm over here! Yang: Well fine then! SWITCH!! (Yang and Shade run toward each other and prepare to fight each other's enemies. Risky from the giant ship sees Shade coming) Risky Boots: Another freak of nature huh?! Put him out of his misery! Shade: Finally something easy! (Shade jumps up to fight as Malcolm is stopped by Yang) Malcolm: Hey move it! I've got a Targhul over there that needs barbecuing! Yang: Sorry! barbecued Targhul is off the menu! Only thing we have now are knuckle sandwiches! *Slams fists together* Would you prefer with iron in the meat or regular? Malcolm: Oh you're one to talk about punching! Fireball, activate Spirit Armor Mode! Fireball: Got it! (Fireball and Malcolm then become one as Malcolm's body covers itself in red and orange painted armor. His fists then catch fire) Malcolm: And to answer your question, I prefer my steak medium-rare! (Malcolm charges toward Yang as he goes in for an attack) Malcolm: Now MOVE!! (Yang pulls her metal arm back and shoots a Malcolm) Malcolm: WHOA WHAT?! THAT'S A GUN!? Yang: Surprised?! (The shot hits Malcolm, but the shot bounces off the armor) Malcolm: Huh! But still, it won't help you! (Malcolm's fist catches fire) Malcolm: Now burn! (Yang and Malcolm then start clashing fists, each clash making a small explosion for each hit) Malcolm: Oh ho! Not bad hot stuff! Yang: Don't try that move! Malcolm: Well it's not like you're gonna win! You can't hurt my Spirit Armor! Yang: *thinking* Leo thought the same thing. *Out loud* That doesn't mean I'm not gonna protect Shade! Malcolm: So you do care for the little parasite?! (Malcolm jumps back as his fist loses its flame) Malcolm: But why would you? Last I checked, those things were psychotic zombies! Yang: Yeah well you're wrong! These are people with they're own thoughts and feelings! And you don't talk about shit about Shade when I'm around! Malcolm: What are you his mom or something? Yang: You could say that. Malcolm: Disgusting! Oh now I'm REALLY gonna enjoy burning you alive! (Malcolm then rushes forward once more) Malcolm: Now hold still! (Yang then dodges Malcolm's attack and punches him in the chest, doing no damage) Malcolm: Hm? Yang:..... Malcolm: Ha! You thought that would work?! I told you, this armor's invincible! (A cracking sound is then heard) Malcolm: Huh?! (Malcolm looks to find that his armor has begun cracking away) Malcolm: WHAT?! (Malcolm backs away from Yang as he reaches for the cracks) Malcolm: No no no no no! This can't be! Spirits are invincible, I know it! (The armor then fades before Fireball bursts from Malcolm's body as he flies back with a clear injury on his chest) Malcolm: WH-! (Malcolm then grabs his chest as he falls to his knees) Malcolm: My....My ribs...! Fireball: She hits hard. Yang: You got that right. And I've been taking hits all day. And I still got a bit more where that came from!! (Yang then punches Malcolm again knocking him away) Malcolm: Fireball....Heal me...please. Fireball: I'm not one of those Spirits Malcolm. You know that. Malcolm: Dammit. (Yang then walks over to Malcolm as he looks up in horror) Malcolm: AH!! Please don't hurt me! (Yang grabs Malcolm by his shirt and Molcolm sees Yang's red eyeS) Yang: If you come near Shade again, I'll pound you to no end! Malcolm: Okay okay I get it! But when that thing bonds to you and sucks your blood dry don't blame us! Yang: What was that? Malcolm: Nothing! Yang: That's what I thought. (Yang drops Malcolm who gets back up scared) Malcolm: Fireball come back! (Fireball reenters Malcolm's body) Malcolm: This still isn't over! I'm not done with Jordan just yet so you can consider this our first of many battles! Yang: You may say that, but I'll win every one of them. Malcolm: We'll see about that! (Malcolm runs off back to his men as Yang stands alone) Yang: *sigh* Finally. Shade: Is he gone? (Yang turns to find Shade standing behind her) Yang: Shade?! What are you doing, you're supposed to be fighting! Shade: I am! (Yang looks over to find Shade fighting against Tinkerbats) Yang: Then what are- Shade: A clone. Yang: Oh. Shade: Wait, you didn't let him get away did you?! Yang: Was I not supposed to? Shade: Well I thought that would be obvious! He's a criminal! Yang: Well he's beaten if that helps! Shade: Oh my god....I'm gonna go re-bond with myself. (The Shade clone turns to goo as it crawls over and reconnects to Shade's body) Yang: Well, I should probably go help him then. (Yang runs over to help Shade and the others as it cuts to Erin fighting against Jordan) Jordan: Well sis, it seems we're pretty evenly matched! Erin: I gotta admit, that's some pretty good amount of power for someone who should still be a baby! But I won't let you win this fight! Jordan: Then I think its time I level the playing field! (Jordan creates more clones, but these ones instead pop into existence from nowhere) Erin: What?! Jordan: You like them? I call these ones Psy Clones! My own personal army made out of me! And the best part, they don't sap my power making them! Erin: Well then, it's a good thing I got an army of my own! (Erin thrusts her arms out, shooting two beams of ice as she starts to create two human sized ice figures.) Erin: There we go! Jordan: Huh, impressive! But can they fight? Erin: They sure can! Go, protect me Ice Warriors! (The two golems take a few steps before they both fall and shatter with ease) Erin: WHAT?! Jordan: Uhhh, how was that protecting you? Erin: N-No! Come on! (Erin creates two more ice figures but these one end up deformed looking) Jordan: Pfft! What is that!? Erin: Shut your mouth! ATTACK!! (They instead do nothing) Erin:.... OH COME ON!! THE LAST ONES MOVED!! Jordan: Lame! (Jordan blasts the two golems to shards as Erin watches in shock) Erin: No....No this can't be! (Erin is then surrounded by Jordan's clones) Jordan: I grow bored of this. *Over radio* Risky, Malcolm we're leaving. Malcolm: *voice* Roger that. Risky Boots: *voice* We'll be right there Jordan! (Jordan turns off his radio as he looks over at Erin) Jordan: Boys, rough her up a bit. But don't kill her. (The clones then all look at Erin before they start beating her up. Jordan then runs off) Erin: Ow! Hey, g-get back here! (Jordan soon escapes before his clones vanish from existence. Erin then gets up battered and bruised from the attack) Erin: Dammit....I really need Rose to help me with those things. But first... JORDAN!! (Erin chases after Jordan) Erin: Jordan get back- GAH!! (Erin falls to the ground in pain as she grabs onto her side) Erin: Dammit, I think those clones broke some of my damn ribs! (Jordan is then seen meeting up with his allies) Jordan: Alright, mission accomplished! Did we get what we came for? Malcolm: *grunt* Yeah. My men got the weapons. Jordan: Good! Uhhhh....What happened to you Malcolm? Malcolm: Don't ask... Jordan: Okay then. Well then, I think it's time I send you all back to your worlds. Risky Boots: What about the money? Jordan: Once we sell these weapons, then we'll split the cash. Malcolm: Right. (Jordan then opens two portals) Jordan: Now go. Malcolm: You're not coming? Jordan: This is where I'm staying. You two need to move before someone catches you. Risky Boots: Good idea! Come on men! (Risky and her Tinkerbats retreat through the portal as Malcolm and his men start to leave as well) Malcolm: Be careful Jordan. Jordan: I will. Don't worry. (Malcolm heads through the portal as they close. Jordan then runs off as it cuts back to Erin on the ground) Erin: I....I can't get up...! Shade: Erin? Erin: S-Shade? Shade: Are you alright? Erin:.... No. Shade: Oh crap. Guys quick, over here! Erin: Hurry.... (The others run over and help Erin up) Yang: Erin, are you okay?! Erin: No....Not one bit. Shade: Jeez, she's been roughed up bad! We gotta get her back to her home! Ruby: Right! (Shade takes Erin's portal emitter. It then cuts to Rose who's seen in Erin's room playing with Murphy) Rose: Hey Murphy! (Murphy looks up as Rose pulls out a piece of string) Rose: You want this? (Murphy meows as he looks up at the string) Rose: *gasp* You do?! Well come get it Murphy! (Murphy starts playing with the string before a portal opens in Erin's room) Rose: Oh! Erin's back! (Suddenly Shade runs in with Erin in his arms) Shade: Rose get your healer! Rose: *Gasp* What happened!? Shade: No time! Erin needs healing! Erin: Rose....? Rose: Oh crap! Ian! (Ian then enters the room) Ian: Yeah? *sees Erin* Oh man! Shade: Hurry, she's hurt bad! Ian: Hold on! (Ian runs over to Erin as Alex and Jack come to check out what's happening) Alex: *gasp* Erin! Jack: The hell happened to her?! Erin: A-Alex.... Alex: *Goes up to Erin* Sis are you okay!? Erin: Alex... J-Jordan.. Alex: Jordan?? What about him?? Erin: He.....did this... Alex: What?? Shade: It's true! Jordan attacked us and robbed an armory back in Atlas! Alex: HUH?! Jack: How the heck did he do that?! Shade: He had help. Erin: Alex.... Alex: Just stay calm Erin. It's gonna be okay. Ian: It's bad. This may take some time to heal! Rose: Then let me do it! Ian: Huh?! Rose: I can heal her and calm her down all at once Ian. Let me handle it. (Ian says nothing but nods. Rose takes Erin from Shade, puts her on the bed and bonds with her) Rose; *Voice* I'll take it from here. (Alex and Jack nods and they turn to they're attention to Yang and Shade and the others) Jack: Now someone… Tell me WHAT the hell happened? Alex: Yeah, cause I find it hard to believe my little brother had anything to do with this. Shade: Seriously!? Yang: You don't believe us?! Alex: Not really. Jack: I mean, the kid seemed so harmless. Shade: Well trust us! He's anything but! Yang: You need to get the others together! THey ALL need to hear this! (Alex and Jack nod and they all leave ERin and Rose alone as they go to discuss they're new enemy) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts